


Леденцы | Candies

by Mill Davidson (Radayra)



Series: Mini-fics [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Временные петли, Вымышленные существа, Демоны, Криптиды, Повествование во втором лице, Рождество, ангст, антиутопия, драма, дружба, мистика, открытый финал, потеря памяти, преканон, реинкарнация, смерть второстепенных персонажей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radayra/pseuds/Mill%20Davidson
Summary: Если твое предназначение — сеять ужас и дарить страшные сновидения, то жизнь тоже становится кошмаром.If your mission is to sow horror and give scary dreams, then life also becomes a nightmare.





	Леденцы | Candies

**Author's Note:**

> Читателям, коллегам-админам и подписчикам.  
To readers, fellow admins and subscribers.
> 
> Написано для Рождества 2018-2019. Хотя по содержанию, конечно, не слишком подходит для чтения под кофеек в теплом пледе.  
Обещаю, что этот персонаж еще появится.  
Written for Christmas 2018-2019. Although the content, of course, is not too suitable for reading with coffee in a warm blanket.  
I promise that this character will appear again.
> 
> https://pp.userapi.com/c845416/v845416824/163893/wM_QtjaQfa8.jpg — обложка (cover).
> 
> Больше об этом и остальных моих фанфиках (и не только) — https://vk.com/misundayrang  
More about this and the rest of my fanfiction (and not only) — https://vk.com/misundayrang (however, everything is in Russian, so if you know it, you can learn a lot of useful and interesting things about my work, and if not — just look at the arts :)
> 
> Убедительная просьба нигде не публиковать мою работу. С этим я справлюсь сама.  
Please don't publish my work anywhere. I can handle this on my own.
> 
> Hey, guys! Would you like to see this and my other works in English? Leave a comment — support me! :)

Мара Лахримэ жила в замкнутой клетке, называемой "Раем". А была она самым настоящим демоном.

Да не простым чертиком, а дарителем кошмаров — ведь людям нужно отрезвлять голову правдой? Ее еще называли "морокой" из-за нежелания эту правду принимать.

Те живые, что еще знали демона, говорили, что раньше она сама была обычным человеком, но ее прокляли. За что — не ручались ответить. На ее серебряной полупрозрачной коже рассыпались мириады звезд, и пока последняя не погаснет, Маре Лахримэ необходимо было наказать смертных, что обидели ее при жизни. Знала ли она сама, кто это такие — даже не догадывалась. Именно поэтому она и сеяла кошмары. Она отравляла людей своим ядом, надеясь найти и свершить суд над негодяями. На месте укуса обычно оставалась звезда, но у невиновных она исчезала к следующей ночи.

А на самой Маре Лахримэ звезд осталось мало. Лишь на плечах да пригоршня под глазами, напоминая причудливые веснушки.

Жива ли, мертва ли — она не задумывалась. Ее глаза горели страшным желтым цветом на голубых белках, а волосы отливали только холодными оттенками. Разноцветные крученые рога заставляли ее плакать в память о прошлом.

Но она не была злой. Холодной, прямолинейной, _справедливой_ — но не жестокой. Хотя эти понятия часто путают. Именно поэтому ее сны так пугали.

Мара Лахримэ была совсем одна. Она больше сотни лет находилась в бесконечных просторах сна, а для людей проходили секунды.

Возраст ее тоже был загадкой. Выглядел демон не старше подростка, очень странного и эфемерного, мыслил глубже старцев и творил хуже ребенка. Поэтому заточение особенно печалило ее.

Порой Мара Лахримэ задумывалась — как выбраться из порочного круга? Ведь ее время идет, люди сменяют друг друга, а спасение так и не приблизилось.

И однажды в своем сне она увидела небо. На нем не было ничего — даже Луны. Может, это было чистое полотно ее бессмысленной жизни? Тогда она поняла, что единственной звездой является она сама, и загадала желание. Ей хотелось выбраться. Познать жизнь снова. Может быть, с кем-то.

Мара Лахримэ снова хотела быть человеком.

На следующее утро, когда она открыла глаза после долгой ночи работы, необычно яркий свет пронзил комнату и растекся по лицу. Но у мороки никогда не было комнаты. У нее и дома-то не было. Она просто находилась... где-то.

Но ровно до этого момента. Теперь же она лежала на мягкой и пышной кровати с яркой подушкой и пуховым одеялом.

Вокруг было тепло и витал запах пряностей и мандаринов. Похлопав себя по щекам, морока убедилась, что она уже проснулась, и это ей не чудится.

В камине мирно горело пламя, создавая ту самую теплую негу, а недалеко стояла елка. Огромная, пушистая, с блестящими игрушками и шуршащей мишурой. Над камином висели носки, а под елью лежали подарки.

Мара Лахримэ подошла к дереву и поняла, что с ней что-то не так. Основным видимым отличием от вчерашнего дня была яркая сорочка, которой у демона раньше не было. Судя по всему, она была белоснежная, с оборками на подоле и рукавах. Тогда морока подумала — а вдруг это не единственное изменение? Она первым делом потянулась к голове и... нащупала рога. Это все еще очень огорчало ее. Но, может, поменялось <i>что-то</i> еще?

Как бы она ни пыталась, найти зеркало так и не удалось. Не было в этом доме ни одной зеркальной поверхности, а на елочных шариках были рисунки. Делать больше нечего, и Мара Лахримэ взяла первую подарочную коробку. Она была в яркой алой шелухе с бархатной синей лентой. Разорвав упаковку без всяких сожалений, она нашла внутри... шапочку. Обычную шапочку с белым помпоном, а записка на дне гласила: "Чтобы грела вас в метели, когда пойдете в гости".

Это было абсолютно бесполезно. Разочарованно отложив подарок, демон распаковал все остальное, но нашел открытые вещицы сущей ерундой — варежки, бусы, подозрительно напоминающие конфеты, шоколадки и апельсины — все это совсем не радовало его.

Тогда она решила посмотреть еще. В шкафу было много одежды, но каждая была похожа друг на друга. Красные платья, красные плащи, сапоги, шапки, шарфы и много других вещей. Все обязательно с серым или белым мехом, и почти все наряды неимоверно шумели — не было ни одного, не украшенного бубенцом или колокольчиком.

А на улице все было белым-бело. Эта чистота аж искрилась, и глаза мороки защипало. Но ей хотелось посмотреть, что же еще было снаружи, поэтому пришлось нарядиться в этот бренчащий алый наряд.

Одной замечательной новинкой было то, что в доме была еда. Прямо на столике у окна стояла тарелка с фруктами, пряниками и сладостями. Голод буквально прокатился по желудку, стоило посмотреть на блюда, и демон, не удержавшись, взял одну розовую печеньку из блюдца.

Ночной кошмар двинулся в путь, утопая в снегу. Она еще никогда не видела его, только во снах, которые портила. Он был таким колким и мягким, что Маре Лахримэ хотелось упасть в него и хоть на минутку почувствовать себя ангелом.

Острое ухо уловило какой-то еле слышный писк. Отчаянные поиски не дали результатов, но вдруг на белизне показалось выделяющееся пятно. Оно двигалось, причем довольно быстро, в сторону демона, прямо по снегу, почему-то не падая в него, и пыталось что-то сказать. Ей пришлось сесть на колени и низко пригнуться, чтобы понять — это был совсем маленький человечек. Будто из леденца.

— Почему вы без моей шапки? Я же писал, чтобы вы надели ее!

Именно это упорно пытался донести до слуха великанши-мороки леденец.

Если бы она захотела, десятки таких же маленьких съедобных людей поместились бы в одну ее ладонь. И это сильно поражало ее.

— Ты... кто? — поинтересовалась Мара Лахримэ.

Человечек поклонился и пропищал:

— Мелисс, моя прекрасная фея.

— Я не фея, — нахмурилась она. — А ночной кошмар.

Глаза-пуговки Мелисса немного увеличились, наверное, он удивился.

— Но вы не можете быть чем-то плохим, если живете здесь!

— И как же долго я тут нахожусь?

— Понятия не имею, мисс. Я появился только вчера.

Человечек протянул крошечную ручку, и демон, не совсем поняв, что делать, пальцем прикоснулся к ней. На подушечке остался бело-красный след. Морока осторожно попробовала — было сладко.

Это достаточно напугало нового знакомого, и он, отшатнувшись, пояснил:

— Вам не стоит трогать здешний народ. Мы очень быстро таем в ваших теплых руках.

— А откуда же ты это знаешь, если сам тут недавно?

— Знания и опыт предков заложены в нас с самого рождения. Но вам не стоит грустить, ведь в нашей деревне достаточно холодно, и мы все останемся целы! Хотите со мной?

Она коротко кивнула и отправилась за Мелиссом, который быстро засеменил, скорее даже, поплыл вперед. Вскоре она поняла, что давало ему такую скорость — ведь человечек и не шел, а катался по снегу. Он же скользкий.

Вскоре за заснеженными елками показалось движение и послышалась тихая музыка. Преодолев последние шаги, морока оказалась прямо посреди маленького поселения, полного таких же леденцовых людей. Там то и дело звенели крохотные колокольчики, а веселая мелодия слышалась из каждого угла. Все это место пропахло сладостью, пряностью и карамелью.

Народ медленно окружал гигантскую гостью, пока она сама рассматривала поселок. Дома было разглядеть проще, ведь они были примерно с ее кулак. Тут даже были свои миниатюрные деревца, тоже конфетные.

Мелисс что-то говорил сородичам, пока демон неподвижно стоял на месте, боясь кого-то задавить или сломать. На вид этот народец очень хрупок.

Вдруг послышались хлопки, все начали дружно аплодировать, в том числе и знакомый кошмара, и вскоре хором приветствовали "фею". Это немного раздражало.

— Я могу познакомить вас со своей семьей, мисс, — выделяющийся голос Мелисса заставил Мару Лахримэ склониться вновь, но она согласилась.

По деревушке приходилось идти буквально ползком, чтобы ненароком не затоптать несчастных, но зато так мороке удалось хорошо разглядеть людей. Они все были разные, хотя и одних бело-красных цветов, но с различными рисунками. У здешних жителей были машины, санки и даже олени. Все было одинаковым и чудным.

В конце концов они с леденцом добрались до совсем небольшого домика. У порога уже стояла карамельная женщина со свертком в ручках.

— Знакомьтесь, мисс — это моя жена Шугар и дочь Трикл.

Дама улыбнулась и помахала одной ручкой.

Вдруг комочек выскользнул и упал на снег. Ребенок тонко заплакал. Морока оказалась быстрее непутевой матери, но когда она поняла свою ошибку, было слишком поздно. На месте, где ее палец соприкоснулся с человечком, осталось лишь тягучее пятно.

Оба родителя стояли, не в силах отвести взгляд от "трупа" дитя. Первой очнулась Шугар и упала на колени рядом с погибшей дочерью, сотрясая кулачками воздух и что-то вопя. Рядом стали слышаться обезумевшие колокольчики, надрывным звоном действуя прямо на нервы, и Мара Лахримэ убежала. Не обращая внимания на дома, деревья, круша и не оглядываясь.

Давящий на уши писк и гул только нарастал. Когда все осталось позади, демон вдруг задел носком ботинка что-то слишком большое для этого городишка. Это был самый обычный камень, за которым распростерлось алое озеро. Точнее, таким оно казалось человечкам, появлявшимся из этой лужи. Новорожденные окружали мороку, пока уже знакомые подходили сзади.

Бесполезные куски сахара не интересовали кошмар, его привлекала только ровная гладь странного озера. Совершенно не смотря под ноги, она подошла ближе, передавив половину новеньких, и заглянула внутрь. Да, тут было отражение.

И она была все такой же, какой всегда себя помнила, но более яростной и обескураженной, ведь ничего не поменялось. Даже наоборот, рога будто больше заострились, а в глазах зажегся недобрый огонь. Она была монстром, только в красивом рождественском костюме.

От обиды и бессилия Мара Лахримэ всплеснула карамельную лужу, и она стала черной, мертвой, лакричной. Обернувшись, она увидела, как люди попадали, а их тела сжимались и тоже чернели. Она посмотрела на свою руку — та все еще была красной и липкой.

Все были мертвы.

Демон сел на камень, как вдруг рядом послышался знакомый голос.

— Это были все мечты и надежды, которые у вас имелись.

Убийца повернулась. Рядом с ней на краю булыжника стоял почему-то еще живой Мелисс.

— Ты почему не среди них? — она показала рукой на черные груды.

— Возможно, потому что я — ваша душа, а она все еще живет.

Мара Лахримэ смотрела в новое лакричное озеро. Когда она загадывала желание, то хотела вовсе не этого. Ей не хотелось быть среди людей, тем более фальшивых, она желала <i>стать</i> человеком.

— Это место не может быть плохим, потому что оно — вы сами. И все мы были вашими мечтами и желаниями. К сожалению, вы отказались верить в чудо, поэтому источник тоже иссяк, — последний леденцовый житель указал на лужу.

Мара Лахримэ чувствовала что-то. Оно жглось в груди и отдавало в глаза.

— В этом озере плескалась ваша сущность. Она была игривой и радостной, а стала едкой и мутной. Полагаю, ваша надежда не оправдалась?

Она только кивнула. Ей ничего не хотелось говорить.

— Знаете, мисс, мечты правда сладкие на вкус. Я с самого начала был только ваш и готов был исполниться. Если ваше желание не сбылось, то хотя бы... попробуйте его раскусить.

После этого раздался хруст и тихий всхлип. Морока скосила взгляд и обомлела — Мелисс протягивал ей свою руку.

— Съешьте, скорее. Вам станет лучше.

Она отчаянно не желала, но улыбка человечка погасла, а его боль уже передавалась самому кошмару.

Она взяла кусочек и быстро положила на язык, пока не растаяло в пальцах.

Было и правда очень вкусно. Мара Лахримэ даже не подозревала, что ее надежда такая приятная.

Тем временем Мелисс упал, и демон не мог больше молчать:

— Тебе очень больно?

Но ответа не последовало — новый друг умирал.

Она осторожно взяла его — тоненькие ножки начали плавиться и капать по пальцам, но Мелисс все же открыл глаза и прошептал:

— Счастливого Рождества, мисс.

Дальше его окутала темнота. Хруст слышался уже изо рта демона.

По щеке Мары Лахримэ скатилась слеза.

**Author's Note:**

> Я намеренно не называла гг "девушкой", хотя она, конечно, женского пола, но по сути я открывала не ее женское-неженское эго, а само ее существо.
> 
> Опять же — каждому свое, можете искать свой собственный смысл или не искать его вообще. В любом случае, жду вашего мнения и отзывов.


End file.
